


Факкинг

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Explicit Language, Humor, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: по заявке:Фуггинг, бывший ФуккингГаля, я хочу такой фикс Гидра-Кэпом и Рамлоу, который воспринимает название деревни, куда начальство притащилось на отдых, как тонкий намёк к действию мильён сирдецрейтинг повыше, размер побольше
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Факкинг

**Author's Note:**

> посторонние предметы сами-знаете-где, ООС!верховой езды, ОМП (Рочестер, конь)

— Вызывали, сэр? — Броку не особо нравилось, когда его дергали в «первый кабинет» за пять минут до окончания рабочего дня (который, конечно, был ненормированным, но далеко не всегда), но с главой ГИДРы шутки плохи, а потому, оттарабанив уставную фразу, он замер, дожидаясь, пока высокое начальство повернется к нему лицом. Не менее, конечно, прекрасным, чем туго обтянутая черной полевой формой жопа. 

Начальство не спешило осуществлять маневр, и Брок, даже зная, что камеры в кабинете пишут каждое его движение, все равно невольно уставился _на них_. На вызывающе выпуклые тылы, бросавшие вызов бойцам, даже обремененным тяжелой формой гетеросексуальности, что уж говорить о Броке, который не был наделен таким досадным недостатком, как желание тащить в постель исключительно женщин. Он, Брок, был восхитительно всеяден. 

— Вызывал, Рамлоу. Нас ждет факинг.

Брок сначала подумал, что у него слуховые галлюцинации, на фоне преступно долгого любования оружием массового поражения под кодовым названием «жопа Его Гидрейшества». Поэтому он открыл рот, закрыл его, покрутил услышанное так и эдак, а потом осторожно уточнил: 

— Сэр? 

Капитан развернулся к нему, на мгновение свел брови у переносицы, будто не понимал, как можно быть таким тупым, и наконец снизошел до объяснений: 

— У меня выдалась относительно спокойная неделя, и я намерен посетить Австрию. Вы едете со мной. 

— Есть, сэр. 

Факинг так факинг — не то чтобы Брок был против, просто это оказалось несколько неожиданно, как ни крути. Особенно в свете слухов, передававшихся даже не шепотом, а на ультразвуке — не дай Гидра дойдет до высочайших ушей, — но вместе с тем живучих, утверждающих, что Капитан Гидра предан исключительно общему делу, лишен слабостей и вообще не по удовольствиям. 

И вдруг. 

— Вылет завтра около полудня. Приказ на отпуск уже в бухгалтерии. 

— Есть, сэр. Спасибо, сэр. Есть какие-то… особые пожелания? Может… — Брок понятия не имел, как о таком спросить, но не хотел ударить в грязь лицом, так сказать, в процессе самого факинга, а потому решился уточнить: — Может, мне нужно… как-то подготовиться? 

Капитан, наконец, сосредоточил на нем все свое высочайшее внимание, и Броку показалось, что на его бесстрастном лице вот-вот проступит холодное недоумение недалекостью подчиненного, неспособного выполнить элементарный приказ — быть готовым к факингу. Что такого, ага. 

— Нет, — наконец выговорил капитан и впервые за все время, что они работали вместе, окинул Брока задумчивым взглядом. — Явиться без опозданий, с минимумом багажа и полным комплектом документов. 

— Есть, сэр! Разрешите идти? 

Кивнув, капитан потерял к нему интерес и, сложив руки на пояснице (в аккурат над своей великолепной жопой), вернулся к созерцанию пейзажа за окном. 

Брок же вышел, бесшумно прикрыв дверь и пытаясь сообразить, как ему быть дальше. Купить смазку? Пробку? Сделать депиляцию? Оставить как есть?

Выйти в окно? 

Брок не любил очевидных решений, а потому вариант с окном отверг сразу и поехал собирать «минимум вещей» и документы. 

Австрия так Австрия.

***

Он был на взлетке минута в минуту — точное время ему сообщила секретарь капитана Роджерса еще в половине восьмого утра, напомнив, какие документы необходимо взять с собой «мистеру Рамлоу».

Если бы Капитан Гидра летал обычными регулярными рейсами — ну вдруг?! — то Брок, быть может, не стал проносить в ручной клади _вот это все_ , но рейс был частным, а капитан в достаточной степени непредсказуемым, чтобы предположить, что этот самый факинг может начаться внезапно и привести к не самым приятным последствиям в случае неготовности одной из сторон — понятно, какой из сторон, конечно же — к этому самому процессу. Оправданий Капитан Гидра не признавал и извинения принимал только выстрелом в голову, а на такие жертвы Брок был не готов. 

Ни ради мирового порядка, ни ради чего бы то ни было еще, включая самого капитана. 

Поэтому, едва взойдя по трапу, он наскоро пристроил свою сумку в указанном возмутительно белом кресле и смылся в санузел.

Пробку он выбрал небольшую, удобной формы — лучше чем ничего, особенно с учетом тех же слухов, приписывавших главе ГИДРы способность класть большой хуй не только на мнение оппонентов, но и использовать этот самый хуй по, так сказать, прямому назначению. 

Не для любви к Родине. 

И этим слухам Брок отчего-то верил больше, чем утверждавшим, что такой, как кэп, завязал узлом. 

Иначе зачем бы тому везти его аж в Австрию? Вряд ли он очарован харизмой Брока. И его активной гражданской позицией. Или заслугами перед родной организацией. 

Потому что за это все достаточно премии или благодарности с занесением в личное дело.

А не «Нас ждет факинг, Рамлоу». Охуенно, блядь. Крутись, типа, как хочешь, в четверг похороны. 

Капитану, конечно, не отказывают, а до похорон он еще подергается. И может быть — даже с удовольствием. В нем, родимом, Брок разбирался. 

Вроде бы.

Поелозив пробкой по поджавшемуся входу, Брок, не привыкший отсрочивать неизбежное, добавил смазки и вогнал ее недрогнувшей рукой. Ну то есть пока руки не дрожали — анестезия, принятая перед тем, как сесть в такси, оказалась слабенькой. Нужно было повторить. Глядишь — жизнь наладится. 

Пробка вошла легко. Не то чтобы у Брока был богатый опыт постоянной боеготовности, но кое-что он, конечно, умел. Например, искать выход, даже если оказался съеденным — полезный навык. Не раз выручал. 

— Лейтенант Рамлоу? — стюард постучал в дверь, так явно стараясь звучать вежливо, что Броку стало не по себе. — Капитан поручил мне найти вас. 

— Ну и? 

Пробка неприятно ощущалась внутри, хотя производитель уверял, что с ней даже верхом можно ездить, стоит только привыкнуть. Брок не горел желанием это проверять — привычки у него были только дурные и приносящие удовольствие. Тут с дурью все было в порядке. В отличие от удовольствия. Но какие его годы, в конце-то концов? 

— И я нашел. 

— Молодец, возьми с полки пирожок. 

Выбирать было особо не из чего, поэтому Брок натянул белье и штаны, вымыл руки и, выбросив остатки смазки, открыл дверь. 

— Еще раз вытащишь меня из сортира — выйдешь за борт без парашюта. Такое только кэп может провернуть без последствий, так что я бы на твоем месте больше так не делал. 

— Если я так не сделаю, то рискую вызвать его неодобрение, — стюард явно был не первый год замужем, так что Брок окинул взглядом его тесную форму и пошел к своему почти любовнику. 

— Вызывали? — спросил он, надеясь, что издевка не просочилась в его интонации. 

— Да, — капитан поднял на него взгляд и указал на кресло напротив. — Играете в шахматы? 

Ах, они будут по-культурному. Ну что ж. 

— Играю, но не особо силен в стратегии. Я больше тактик. 

— Вот и посмотрим, — решил капитан и развернул доску так, чтобы первый ход оказался за Броком. — Лететь нам часов пять, даже с учетом сверхзвука, так что…

Что ж, похоже, сам, так сказать, факинг откладывается до более комфортных условий.

Что бы это в понимании капитана ни означало.

***

В машине, забравшей их из аэропорта, молчали — то ли капитана занимали мысли о судьбах народов, то ли он так и не переварил единственный пат, который ему умудрился поставить Брок, но и так неразговорчивое начальство будто объявило бойкот, и настроение чем дальше, тем менее походило на игривое.

Интересно, подумал вдруг Брок, провал этой деликатной миссии будет чреват взысканиями? Например, там, ссылкой на какую-нибудь вшивую базу в пустыне с пометкой в личном деле «саботировал еблю». Или «не оправдал доверия». 

Хотя вот у тех, кто не оправдывал, не бывало никакого «долго и счастливо, хоть и в пустыне». Те просто исчезали в один прекрасный момент и больше руководство не огорчали. 

— Деревня совсем небольшая, — неожиданно поведал Броку кэп. — Но у нас будет отдельный дом. 

От неожиданности Брок чуть не вздрогнул, мужественно удержался от «кхм, предупреждать же надо, что вы говорящий», поерзал на сидении, отчего чертово орудие пытки чуть сместилось внутри, усугубив ситуацию риском продемонстрировать готовность Брока к первой попытке оправдать все доверие, до которого дотянется, и он кивнул. 

— Хорошо, — выдавил он из себя, подчиняясь взгляду. — Дом. Это хорошо. 

Капитан снова уставился на проплывающий мимо пейзаж и не удостоил попытку Брока в разговор особым вниманием. 

Брок выдохнул. 

Откровенно говоря, он был человеком действия, и просто вот так сидеть с пробкой в жопе и ждать, пока Его Ледышество соизволит заинтересоваться содержимым штанов, Броку было невмоготу. 

Подавив желание немедленно сползти на пол и взять дело в свои руки и не только руки, Брок тоже принялся смотреть в окно.

Весна в Австрии была так себе времечком, славящимся переменой погоды. 

Пять часов с пробкой в жопе. С пробкой, не пригодившейся ни для чего путного — перманентную стимуляцию простаты «чем-то путным» Бок считать отказывался. 

— Возьмите планшет, — не глядя на него, полуприказал капитан. — До места назначения еще около двухсот километров.

Еще часа три с теми же исходными. Офигенно, чего уж. 

К концу путешествия Брок пришел к выводу, что быть внезапно трахнутым — возможно, без особой подготовки — вариант поинтереснее того, в котором в жопе постоянно находится посторонний предмет. Впрочем, с каждым часом они с этим предметом все больше сближались, и к моменту, когда кэп весь подобрался, как по команде, и сказал: «Приехали», почти сроднились. 

Участок был небольшим: низкий белый забор, мощенные тротуарной плиткой дорожки в аккуратном маленьком садике и собственно сам дом на две спальни. 

— Разберите вещи, и я жду вас в столовой, — распорядился капитан и скрылся в «своей» комнате.

А Брок вдруг осознал, что прислуги в доме нет — ее просто негде тут разместить, а значит, совместный быт с существом, считавшимся человеком лишь по недосмотру антропологов или кто там этой херью занимается, был вещью неизбежной. 

Пробка в жопе влияла на критичность, а потому Брок, едва посмотрев, куда приземлилась его сумка, отыскал санузел и избавился от этого орудия пытки. 

И будь что будет. 

Раз его отпустили распаковать вещи, то неплохо бы освежиться и переодеться. Брок задержался в ванной комнате и, приняв душ, решил, что одних домашних штанов, натянутых на хорошо смазанную жопу, должно хватить… для чего бы то ни было. 

И хрен с ним со всем. 

К виду капитана, сооружающего ужин, жизнь Брока не готовила. Он застыл на пороге кухни, и на лице у него наверняка было выражение «это правда, что ли, Кэп Ледяные Яйца?!», потому что капитан, окинув взглядом голый торс самого Брока, лишь едва заметно приподнял уголок рта, будто хотел улыбнуться, но забыл как. 

— Кажется, это называют разрывом шаблона, Рамлоу, — заметил он и указал лопаткой на стул с веселенькой обивкой в цветочек. — Садитесь.

Проглотив «спасибо, я постою» и с облегчением вспомнив, что может просто сесть, не ощутив при этом ничего особенного — внутри не ощутив, — Брок занял указанное место. 

— Мне нравится ваш фатализм, Рамлоу, — продолжил капитан, развернувшись к Броку возмутительно широкой спиной — зачем ему такая спина, ему и жопы бы хватило. 

— Сэр? 

— Стив, — поправили его, так взглянув через плечо, что Брок понял: или Стив, или никак. — Вы не задали ни единого вопроса. 

— Э… а должен был? 

Кто задавал лишние вопросы — тот долго не жил, они с капитаном оба были в курсе этой простой и понятной истины.

— Мой психотерапевт, — с этими словами капитан — Стив! — поставил перед Броком тарелку с сэндвичами и большую кружку с чаем, а потом вдруг надавил указательным пальцем на подбородок, видимо, предотвращая встречу челюсти Брока с полом, — так вот, мой психотерапевт, Рамлоу...

— Брок, — автоматически брякнул Брок, потому что если уж охуевать, то полностью.

— Брок, — с непонятной интонацией повторил за ним капитан. То есть Стив. — Рекомендовал мне больше общаться с людьми. Расширить личный круг общения. 

Обычные люди с проблемами заводили себе собак, капитан завел себе Брока. По совету психотерапевта. А что такого-то? 

— Почему я? — все-таки спросил Брок. 

— Потому что вы мне кажетесь наиболее беспроблемным, — ответил капитан и взял с тарелки Брока сэндвич. — Ешьте и идите отдыхать. Завтра по программе осмотр окрестностей. 

Вернув челюсть на место уже без посторонней помощи, Брок, как ему казалось незаметно, выдохнул и отпил чай. 

Тот был в меру сладким, и это чуток примирило его с действительностью, так стремительно вгоняющей его в охуение, что выхуение за ним все никак не наступало. 

Вопрос, когда состоится тот самый факинг, оставался открытым.

***

Спал Брок плохо и к утру навернул в постели не менее сотни оборотов вокруг собственной оси. Ему казалось, что капитан ходит по своей комнате как тигр по клетке. Иногда — что тот подходит к двери в комнату Брока. И когда в нее, в эту дверь, все-таки постучали, оказалось, что уже утро.

— Подъем, — не терпящим возражений тоном приказал капитан. Стив, мать его так, пора бы запомнить. — Вы готовите завтрак. 

Нашел шеф-повара. 

— Иду, — проглотив привычное «да, сэр», отозвался Брок. — Пять минут. 

Отпуск называется — семь утра, а ему уже завтрак. 

Поплескав в лицо водой, Брок почистил зубы и, потерев подбородок, решил, что достаточно хорош для семи утра отпускной субботы. Кэп обнаружился на кухне, где всем великолепным собой заслонял и без того жиденький утренний свет, пробивающийся сквозь окно. 

На улице было серо. Брок, даже не пожелав жаждущему еды начальству доброго утра, прошел к холодильнику. Там обнаружился неплохой набор продуктов. 

— Континентальный завтрак. А нет, даже американский получится, но без вафель. 

— Вафель, — повторил за ним капитан, будто Брок сдавал экзамен на расширителя круга общения и вдруг оказалось, что он лучше, чем ожидалось. 

— Да. Сковорода хоть есть тут нормальная?

Кэп, хмыкнув, открыл ближний к плите шкафчик и сообщил: 

— Тонкая с низкими бортами, усеченная сфера и глубокая, по весу наверняка чугунная. 

— Первую и третью. О, то что надо. Помогать будешь? Если да, то нарежь бекон тонкими полосками. 

Кэп от такой наглости аж рот открыл, но, к его чести, охуевал он молча и недолго, а потом уточнил: 

— Насколько тонкими?

— В десятую дюйма. 

Кэп кивнул и взял в руки нож. На мгновение показалось, что он примеривается, как бы поточнее нашинковать самого Брока, но, оценив баланс «оружия», Капитан Гидра, этот справедливейший из ныне живущих (не к ночи будь помянут), принялся нарезать чертов сырой бекон идеальными слайсами. 

Дружба — это чудо. Однозначно. 

Панкейки вышли отличными: пухлыми, воздушными и в меру сладкими — самое оно после десятка яиц с беконом, дюжины тостов с джемом и двух пинт кофе, приправленного молоком. 

— Где ты научился готовить? — спросил кэп, собрав корочкой хлеба последний растекшийся желток и пододвинув к себе стопку политых кленовым сиропом панкейков. Стопка кренилась как Пизанская башня и могла соперничать с ней по высоте, но рухнуть не рухнула. 

А ты так жрать? Вслух Брок, конечно, этого не спросил, предпочтя ответить почти правду:

— Это одно из моих хобби. 

— Тебя стоило выбрать только за это. 

— В личные повара не рвусь, — предупредил Брок, гадая, выживают ли вообще после того, как видели главу Организации с НАСТОЛЬКО набитым ртом. 

— Я не зову, — кое-как прожевав, заверил его кэп. — Вкусно. Раз ты готовил — я мою посуду. 

Сказать, что Брок офигел от этого заявления — тактично промолчать. 

— Э… Окей? Я того… одеваться. Куда пойдем хоть?

— Тут есть то ли лошадиная ферма, то ли конный завод, — ответил кэп, примериваясь сразу к двум панкейкам. 

Брок аж задержался, чтобы посмотреть — влезут в его крокодилью пасть сразу два, или та по шву разойдется.

Пасть, конечно, выдержала. В отличие от шаблона Брока. 

До этого момента он чего-то не понимал о главе ГИДРы. Чего-то важного. 

И, откровенно говоря, хотел бы остаться в счастливом неведении. 

Но увы.

***

— Вы катаетесь верхом? — светским тоном осведомился кэп, который при посторонних отчего-то снова вспомнил о куртуазности и личных границах.

— Приходилось. 

— Мне нет. Но любопытно. 

Зная этого сверхспособного ко всему на свете, можно быть уверенным, что к концу недели тот будет лучшим наездником во всей Австрии. 

— Желаете конную прогулку? — без особого восторга спросил коннозаводчик, как и Брок не желавший тащиться верхом сквозь хмарь ради чужого удовольствия. Но он, в отличие от Брока, понятия не имел, с кем разговаривает.

— Желаем, — изобразил служебное рвение Брок. — Мне вон того, — он указал на огромного вороного жеребца, явно злого, как сам дьявол. 

— Это Рочестер, и он… — начал коннозаводчик, но Роджерс его перебил: 

— Пусть. Мне кого-нибудь смирного. Для первого раза. 

Брок был уверен, что на ком-нибудь смирном кэп соскучится в течение получаса, иначе он выбрал бы другого для так и не состоявшегося пока факинга, но промолчал — короткая прогулка была в его интересах. 

Что ж, карта из абсолютно черного пластика, настолько именная, что на ней даже цифр не было, решила дело в пользу Брока, и Рочестера ему все-таки оседлали, предупредив, что в случае чего не несут ответственности за долбанутых американцев, и дали подписать бумаги об отказе от претензий. И о том, что об опасности катания на Рочестере им было рассказано во всех леденящих душу подробностях. 

Они просто СТРАЙК не видели. До того, как ими занялся Брок. Так что у Рочестера шансов обломать Брока и заработать себе на круп очередную звезду было исчезающе мало. 

Капитан — хоть убей не мог Брок назвать ЭТО Стивом — смотрел, как Брок вбивается в высокие сапоги для верховой езды и сетует на то, что в джинсах. Само Гидрейшество было одето по погоде, и вид его штанов карго, сшитых так, чтобы не натирать ничего важного, должен был насторожить Брока еще перед выходом, но нет. 

Решив, что поколения ковбоев, рождавшихся уже в джинсах, в шляпе и с лошадью, сейчас смотрят на него в надежде, что он не ударит лицом в грязь, Брок взобрался в седло (хотелось бы сказать «взлетел», но, с учетом рослости Рочестера и «привычки» Брока ездить верхом, это было бы преувеличением) и разобрал поводья.

Грум, чуть только получив знак, что можно отпускать Рочестера, бросил недоуздок и подозрительно поспешно ретировался, для надежности — за забор загона. Наверняка знал о чертовой коняке что-то такое, о чем забыли упомянуть даже в бланке отказа от претензий. 

Что ж, пока Брок любовался кэпом, который как раз таки взлетел в седло смирной пегой лошадки, Рочестер решил, что человек сверху — нихрена не царь природы. И решил это доказать. 

Брок никогда не участвовал в родео. 

До этого сраного дня. 

Рочестер оказался настоящим мудаком среди коней, но и Брока когда-то не пальцем сделали, да и чувством равновесия и стальной хваткой колен природа его не обидела, а потому позора, на который рассчитывал жеребец, не вышло.

Натянув поводья, Брок стерпел несколько идиотских прыжков на месте и вбок, с закидыванием задних ног и без, а потом ударил кончиком хлыста этому засранцу по носу. 

Наверное, в жизни Рочестера было маловато дерьма, потому что от подобной наглости он так удивился, что даже перестал сучиться. Брок погладил его по шее и потянул поводья вправо. Надо ли говорить, что чертов конь тут же повернул влево?

Приложив усилия — животное оказалось упрямее, чем можно было предположить, — Брок натянул поводья так, что голова коня оказалась почти у его правого колена. 

— Будет так, как я скажу, или не будет никак, — негромко произнес Брок. — Делаешь как надо — получаешь морковку и сахар. Бесоебишь — получаешь кнутом по носу. Не больно, но обидно. Давай, вправо и вдоль ограды. Оботрешь моей ногой забор — получишь не только по носу, но и по жопе. По жопе — уже больно. 

Рочестер сделал вид, что осознал, но Брок был начеку, а потому когда эта скотина понеслась во весь опор прямо на ограду — Брок был готов. Барьер такой высоты он брал всего два раза в жизни, и удачно — только первый из них. Во время второго Брок сломал ногу и с больничного в манеж уже не вернулся, хотя до этого года три вполне успешно и с удовольствием занимался верховой ездой. 

Но мастерство, как известно, не пропьешь, поэтому он наподдал этому черту с копытами хлыстом, чтобы не вздумал остановиться и отправить Брока в полет в одиночестве — так уже было, и повторения Брок не хотел. 

Рочестер, при настолько говнистом характере, был все-таки охрененным жеребцом, наверняка каким-нибудь чемпионом в заездах с барьерами. Ну или мог бы им стать. 

Потому что перелетел высоченную ограду с тяжеловатым для роли жокея Броком, как птица — ничего не задел и приземлился идеально: мягко спружинил и понесся, не сбавляя скорости, в сторону то ли леса, то ли парка — кто этот австрийский ландшафт разберет. 

Брок вдруг поймал кайф. Он сто лет не ездил верхом, но тело, гораздо более тяжелое, чем раньше, вспомнило моментально и нужную позу, и наклон, и этот вскипающий в крови азарт, почти эйфорию, от процесса. 

— Давай, давай, Рочестер! 

Конь, наверное, не понимал по-английски, но Брока это мало волновало: он летел по сочной зеленой траве, покрывавшей пологие холмы, и готов был заорать от восторга. 

Именно за это чувство соперничества и за адреналиновые взрывы Брок любил сильных лошадей, чокнутых людей и опасную работу. 

Просто о первом он забыл на фоне второго и третьего.

К загону они с Рочестером возвращались если не друзьями, то распознавшими друг в друге таких же чокнутых. 

— Проходку боком знаешь, или не учили тебя? — спросил Брок. — Давай покрасуемся, ну же.

Он сдавил бока коня и по-особому натянул поводья. 

Рочестер понял. Поплыл чуть боком, идеально плавно, переставляя ноги крест-накрест. 

— Молодец. С меня сахар. 

Взгляд кэпа стоил гремучей смеси, плескавшейся в жилах Брока. И даже поцарапанного случайной веткой лица.

— Мы готовы, — сообщил Брок грумму. — Куда едем? 

Кэп уже навернул несколько кругов по загону на своей смирной клячке и теперь поглаживал ее по шее, рассматривая Брока, будто видел его впервые. Наверняка поцарапанная рожа придавала Броку флер лиханутости. Ебанутость всегда была при нем, и о ней-то кэпу было известно — после стольких совместных операций.

— Майк проведет для вас экскурсию, — предложил коннозаводчик.

— Мы сами, — в своей обычной манере «делай как я говорю, и никто не пострадает» поставил его в известность кэп. — Животным что-нибудь нужно? Еда, отдых? 

— Нет, — ответил коннозаводчик. — Если захотят пить, к северу есть ручей. 

И пошел открывать ворота. Понятливый малый, даже не вякнул по поводу залога за лошадей, хотя Рочестер, наверное, стоил небольшое состояние. 

Будто догадывался, кто перед ним. 

Нужно отдать Роджерсу должное, в денежных вопросах тот был болезненно порядочным. Это касалось и обещанных премий, и оплаченных отгулов, и призовых за «особое задание», на каждой миссии разное. Например, месяц назад Брок выиграл тысячу долларов за самое большое количество обезвреженных врагов Организации.

Так что да, кэп был человеком слова и вряд ли бы украл лошадей, даже если бы они ему зачем-то понадобились. 

— Отлично держишься в седле, — заметил он, стоило им отъехать на сотню ярдов от ограждения. 

— Давно не приходилось. Эй, эй, парень, — Брок погладил Рочестера по шее, но дернул за повод, отводя его подальше от кобылки кэпа, которую тот пытался укусить. — А ты борзый, да? 

— Кого-то он мне напоминает, — заметил кэп и горделиво проплыл вперед, заняв всю ширину узкой лесной тропинки. 

Рочестер попытался нагнать его, чтобы куснуть кобылку теперь за круп, но Брок не позволил. 

— Прекрасно тебя понимаю, даже сочувствую, но если она взбесится и уронит кэпа, у нас будут неприятности. 

Жеребец насмешливо фыркнул и, потанцевав на месте, послушно пошел вперед. 

Тропа была такой узкой, что ехать рядом не получалось, а потому Брок с Рочестером любовались видом сзади. Брок так точно. 

К ручью они вышли где-то через три четверти часа, и кобылка тут же принялась хлебать воду, как верблюд перед долгим переходом, пока сам кэп обозревал окрестности с видом Александра Македонского, увидевшего край Ойкумены. На его светлом свитере толстой вязки кое-где виднелись мелкие листки и веточки, придавая настолько неофициальный вид, насколько может быть неофициальным тот, кто правит половиной мира. Пусть и не вполне официально. 

— Красивые места, — начал вдруг светский разговор кэп, а Брок уже не понимал, для чего его притащили в эту европейскую глушь: никаким интимом тут и не пахло. 

Кэп был не из тех, кто передает инициативу в чем бы то ни было, но вдруг репутация Брока сыграла против него? Вдруг кэп ждет, что Брок выразит э… заинтересованность. Может, не хочет, чтобы это считалось за харассмент? 

Типа, привезти Брока в крошечную деревню и все? Дальше сам? 

Иногда Брок не понимал, что в голове у странного суперсолдатского начальства. 

Чаще всего не понимал. 

— Да, ничего так. Деревья. Трава. Камни. 

— Камни, — согласился с ним кэп, — особенно хороши. 

Они спешились, Брок еще раз напомнил Рочестеру, что не надо кусаться, оттолкнув его от кобылки, и уселся на большой валун. Он понятия не имел, чего от него ждут, но поддерживать разговоры о природе оказался не готов. 

— Скажи мне как художник художнику, — сунув травинку в рот и приняв наиболее, на его взгляд, соблазнительную позу (размеры камня не давали развернуться во всю мощь своего животного магнетизма), начал Брок, — ты чего меня сюда привез?

— К реке или в Австрию? — поинтересовался кэп, пристраиваясь рядом, а Брок походя еще раз отметил, как ему идет гражданское, да еще такое — один свитер давал сто очков к ебабельности, в то время как черная полевая форма наталкивала на мысль о том, что стоит добавить косу с вороненым лезвием для полноты образа. 

— К реке — уже второй вопрос. В долбаную деревню, которой и на карте-то, наверное, нет. 

— Есть. На карте, в смысле. И я уже сказал зачем. 

— Ну так когда? — Брок осознал, как близко они сидят друг от друга, только повернув голову и увидев безупречное лицо Его Гидрейшества в дюйме от своего. 

— Когда — что?

И глаза — синие-синие. 

— Факинг. 

— Так уже.

— Разве? Мне в мозг не нравится.

Кэп, наверное, хотел что-то ответить, но Брок решил, что пора завязывать с этим недохарассментом — лучше, как говорится, быть, чем слыть. И поцеловал его. 

Ну как поцеловал. Коснулся губ губами и мягко провел между ними языком. 

Кэп не отодвинулся, глаз не закрыл, но по ползущей вверх брови Брок понял, что делает что-то не предусмотренное протоколом конной прогулки. 

— Рамлоу? 

— Кэп? 

— Что вы делаете? 

— Ты. Что ТЫ делаешь. Факинг. Ну, так сказать, увертюру. Пытался. Пока ты не спросил. 

— Поздно говорить, что Факкинг — это название деревни, а не то, что вы подумали? 

— Поздно, — согласился Брок и, решив, что если падать, то с Рочестера, а если трахаться, то с Капитаном Гидрой, снова попытался в поцелуи. 

В этот раз удачнее. 

До самого факинга дело, конечно, не дошло — не на мокрых же камнях Родину любить, — но к тому времени, как эта самая Родина оставила его без штанов, заботливо подстелив под голую задницу свитер, стало понятно, что он таки будет. 

Возможно — даже в этом месяце. Потому что ну сколько можно обещать факинг и делать вид, что это название деревни?

***

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — не поднимая взгляда от просматриваемых бумаг, сказал Стив, оборвав на половине «Лейтенант Брок Рамлоу по вашему приказанию прибыл».

— Только не на столе, — предупредил Брок. — Верни диван в кабинет. 

— Не верну. И я не об этом.

— Не о факинге? 

С некоторых пор это стало их любимой шуткой на двоих. Всякие там «Как насчет поездки в Австрию? Скажем, после обеда? У меня будет свободных минут сорок перед заседанием Ассамблеи». Или «Как, говоришь, называлась та деревня, в которую ты меня потащил?».

— Сюрприз имеет отношение к Австрии, но использование дивана — или стола — под собой не подразумевает. 

— Вообще без горизонтальных поверхностей?

Стив, наконец, поднял на него взгляд и задумчиво отметил: 

— А ты, я смотрю, настаиваешь. 

— Намекаю. 

— Почему с тобой все всегда сводится к сексу, да так, что я начинаю забывать, зачем тебя вызвал? А я никогда ничего не забываю. 

— Я охуенный, — скромно признался Брок и присел на край начальственного стола. — Так что там в Факкинге? Как поживает Рочестер? 

— Вечером спросишь у него сам, — улыбнувшись (что случалось с Его Гидрейшеством не чаще раза в квартал), ответил Стив. — Уик-энд проведем на озере Онтарио, у меня там дом. 

— А Рочестер? 

— Вчера доставили. Чувствует себя отлично, перелет перенес неплохо, откушенные пальцы грума не в счет. 

— Узнаю засранца, — не зная, что еще ответить, сказал Брок, накрывая руку Стива, с намеком сжавшую его бедро, ладонью. — Как ты догадался?

Брок действительно скучал по поездкам верхом, по жарким привалам, которых за ту неделю, которую они вдвоем провели в Австрии, было не просто много, а овердофига, по стогам сена, сложенным вдоль тропы будто нарочно. 

— Природная наблюдательность, — ответил Стив и добавил: — Сено уже должны были накосить.

Все-таки у факинга с кэпом — помимо очевидных — были и другие плюсы. 

Например, внимание к деталям. 

— Можно начинать благодарить? — спросил Брок, разворачивая кресло с устроившимся в нем начальством так, чтобы не пришлось — в кои-то веки — лезть под стол. 

— Приступай, — кивнул Стив. 

Нет, все-таки хорошо, что психотерапевт посоветовать капитану «расширить» что-то там и «завести друзей».

И пусть «заводил» он только Брока, да и с «расширением» кое-чего еще оставались некоторые проблемы, но жаловаться было особо нечего. 

Спасибо тому, кто так затейливо назвал австрийскую деревню веке эдак в одиннадцатом.

Кто как, а Брок был этому чуваку страшно благодарен.

На все восемь дюймов.


End file.
